A case-control study of renal adenocarcinoma is proposed involving 200 newly diagnosed and some 125 previously diagnosed patients with the disease. Structured interviews will be conducted in the homes of each patient and of two adults residing in the same neighborhood who are of the same sex, age, and race as the case. The information requested from subjects will permit (a) further contribution to the estimation of risks associated with tobacco usage, (b) testing of two untested hypotheses concerning nutrition, namely that high dietary cholesterol increases risk and that high dietary vitamin A reduces risk, (c) testing of two hypotheses examined in previous studies, namely that coffee and cadmium are risk factors, (d) exploration of a variety of other hypotheses including etiologic roles for occupational exposures, determinants of hormonal status, and usage of certain drugs, and (e) evaluation of interactions which are expected to occur between some of these factors. Our goal is to identify modifiable risk factors thereby adding to knowledge of methods of cancer prevention, and to contribute new information relevant to the etiology of cancer in general.